Desperado
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Ketika musuh itu nyata/NarutoUzumaki/HinataHyuuga/M for Gore/RnR/Cannibalism/DLDR
1. Prolog

**DESPERADO**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Desperado Takamura Akashi**

 **Genre : Suspense, Agak Sci-Fi, Drama**

 **Warning : Mungkin bahasa kasar, Gore, Weird, etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

"Well, bagaimana kita bisa berakhir seperti ini?" Ujar seorang pria dengan sinis.

"Aku tak suka basa-basi." balas seorang wanita dengan pakaian lolita sarkas.

"Baiklah nona, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir untuk kita. Bersiaplah," ujar pria itu dan dengan secepat kilat ia sudah berada di samping wanita itu. Wanita itu dengan sigap mengelak serangan belati dari pria itu.

Netra cerah sang pria tidak serta merta meluluhkan netra dingin dan kelabu sang wanita. Datar adalah ekspresi yang menggambarkan wanita itu.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah, Hime?" Tanya pria itu dengan senyum sinis yang menyebalkan.

"Terlalu cepat 100 tahun untukku menyerah kepadamu bajingan." Balas wanita itu dengan sarkas. Sepertinya ia lebih suka ceplas ceplos dalam berbicara.

"Ya, kau juga." Jawaban telak dari pria itu menutup pembicaraan mereka. Dan hanya terdengar suara dentingan katana dan belati yang saling beradu.

Musuh abadi itu nyata, dan mereka tidak bisa mengelak dari takdir itu. Takdir mereka sebagai musuh abadi.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

A/n: Setelah bertarung dengan nilai dan tinggal menunggu hasil, akhirnya diriku muncul dengan fict bertema dark lagi. Semoga kalian suka khukhukhu #smirk


	2. Dark Serenade

**DESPERADO**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Desperado Takamura Akashi**

 **Genre : Suspense, Agak Sci-Fi, Drama**

 **Warning : Mungkin bahasa kasar, Gore, Weird, etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan baju lolitanya berjalan di trotoar yang sepi. Kota itu ,Konoha, sudah menjadi kota mati sejak terjadi _catastrophe_ 10 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi suasana kelabu tidak serta merta mengganggu kesenangan gadis itu. Ia tampak gembira sembari bersenandung ria.

"Jadi teringat _Okaa-san_ ~" gumamnya sembari tersenyum bahagia. Senandung yang ia gumamkan adalah lagu kenangan masa kecilnya. Masa sebelum adanya bencana alam itu.

"Hari ini aku harus makan apa ya?" Sejenak gadis itu berhenti di perempatan jalan. Ia tampak menimang-nimang jalan mana yang akan ia lewati setelah ini.

"Ah, sepertinya tempat ramen cukup asyik," ujarnya sendiri sembari berbelok ke arah kanan. Netra _amethyst_ -nya tampak waspada, walaupun ia bersikap biasa. Di dalam kota mati, semuanya tidak ada yang bisa di duga kan?

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Bencana yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu adalah salah satu bencana paling besar selama 1 _millennium_. Hampir setengah populasi manusia musnah, hanya beberapa dan terutama anak-anak yang bertahan hidup.

Karena bencana kali ini bukanlah akibat alam, tetapi sebuah virus mematikan yang menyerang sel-sel makhluk hidup yang sudah dewasa. Jika virus masuk ke dalam tubuh remaja, maka yang terjadi adalah masa hidupnya akan berkurang setengah. Sedangkan apabila yang terkena anak-anak, mereka akan diuntungkan. Karena pada anak-anak, virus tersebut mengakibatkan kekebalan imun.

Tentunya tidak semua orang dewasa 'musnah', ada beberapa yang disebut anomali. Mereka masih hidup ketika virus itu masih tersebar. Untungnya masa hidup virus tersebut hanya 2 hari, tetapi kecepatan penyebarannya tidak terhingga sehingga mengakibatkan setengah populasi manusia terutama orang dewasa meninggal.

Tetapi disamping para anomali, banyak ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang masih hidup. Sempat beredar kabar bahwa mereka terlibat konspirasi untuk memusnahkan manusia dengan menciptakan _catastrophe_. Mereka ingin menciptakan tatanan dunia baru yang dalam idealisme mereka adalah dunia tanpa manusia yang 'jahat'.

Tetapi apa yang menjadi idealisme mereka harus kandas, ketika para anomali terlibat saling serang karena kebutuhan bertahan hidup. Hal itu membuat dunia semakin kacau balau, dan anak-anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi korbannya.

Mereka menjadi korban dari kehancuran dunia. Tidak ada lagi kata 'baik' dalam dunia ini. Yang ada hanya 'bertahan hidup' dengan segala cara. Sampai hanya karena masalah makanan, kematian pun tidak bisa terhindarkan.

Contoh nya saja ketika kita menilik ke 7 tahun lalu, masa di saat 3 tahun setelah bencana itu terjadi. Dalam sebuah tempat pengungsian khusus anak-anak, ada 3 anak yang sangat bersahabat.

Mereka dulunya adalah anak-anak dari keluarga yang terkenal. Tetapi semuanya sudah musnah bersamaan dengan munculnya bencana besar itu.

Karena mereka saling mengenal tentunya mereka saling menguatkan dalam masa-masa sulit seperti ini.

Mereka tidak bisa begitu saja bergantung dengan para anomali. Mereka tidak akan sanggup untuk mengurusi anak-anak yang jumlahnya ratusan ini, jadi 3 sahabat ini saling bantu satu sama lain untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

Diantara mereka bertiga, yang dua orang adalah kakak adik dan satunya anak tunggal. Mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, dan Hanabi Hyuuga. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, dan untungnya mereka satu pengungsian di sini. Setidaknya mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain, itu yang mereka pikirkan.

Tapi semua ketenangan itu tidak berlanjut begitu saja. Sebuah kejadian mengerikan membuat semuanya sudah berubah. Yaitu dikala persediaan makanan habis dan anak-anak dengan para anomali harus berpindah tempat.

Hanya yang sehat yang akan ikut, sedangkan yang sakit karena kekurangan gizi akan ditinggal begitu saja. Kejam memang, tetapi hukum rimba lah yang berlaku di dunia yang sudah hancur ini.

Di sana tersisa hanya beberapa anak, termasuk 3 sahabat itu. Mereka lemah karena tidak mendapatkan gizi yang cukup akhir-akhir ini. Setelah 3 hari, air tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa lapar mereka. Mereka mulai merengek untuk makan apa saja yang mereka bisa makan.

Dari anak-anak yang tersisa, ada yang memakan tanah, makanan sisa, makanan yang berjamur atau apapun yang bisa mereka jangkau. Tetapi nihil, akhirnya mereka mati karena keracunan. Tidak bagi 3 sahabat itu, mereka masih bertahan dengan rasa lapar mereka.

Rasionalitas lah yang masih menguasai mereka sehingga, mereka tidak mungkin memakan hal-hal yang mereka ketahui sudah membunuh teman-teman mereka.

Tetapi suatu kejadian merubah takdir mereka bertiga secara drastis...

" _Nee-san...,_ a-aku sudah tidak sanggup," ujar seorang anak perempuan kecil itu yang terlihat sudah tidak berdaya.

" _Mou!_ Hanabi, bertahanlah aku akan mencari makanan lagi hari ini," bohong anak perempuan satu lagi yang terlihat mirip dengan yang sebelumnya. Ia berbohong karena tubuhnya sudah tidak mungkin kemana-mana lagi.

" _Daijoubu_ , aku tidak akan memberatkan _nee-san_ lagi," ujar anak perempuan kecil itu pelan. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa menahan beratnya kehidupan dunia lagi.

"Tidak, jangan berkata seperti itu Hanabi. Naruto- _kun_ , katakan sesuatu. Hanabi! Lihat aku! Kau harus bertahan, minumlah," ujar anak perempuan itu sambil memberikan kantung air kepada adiknya itu, hanya air yang bisa ia dapatkan di sini. Tidak dengan makanan.

"Tidak, _nee-san._ Ku- rasa aku sudah ti- dak bisa ber- tahan lagi... _sa_ \- _yo_ \- _na_ \- _ra_ - _a_..." ujar anak kecil itu dengan senyum yang lemah sebelum ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

"Tidak! Hanabi! Hiks kumohon jangan pergi... Naruto- _kun_! Tolong Hanabi! Hanabi! Jangan tinggalkan aku huwaaaaaaa..." tangisnya pecah, walaupun ia tidak bertenaga lagi tapi perasaan kehilangan yang amat sangat sudah membuatnya tidak bisa menahan emosi yang terbendung sekian lama.

Tetapi di sana anak laki-laki itu, hanya terduduk tidak bergeming sejak pagi. Ketika sahabatnya menangis hebat pun, ia tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Malam tiba, anak perempuan yang kehilangan adik kesayangannya itu tidur dalam kesedihannya. Anak laki-laki itu akhirnya terduduk diam sambil menatap mayat yang sudah tak bergerak milik adik sahabatnya sendiri, Hanabi.

Tatapannya tidak bisa diartikan, bahkan kosong. Seolah jiwanya sudah tidak ada, entah apa yang terjadi dengan anak laki-laki itu.

"Ma- kan..." lirih anak laki- laki sembari menatap mayat itu. Sepertinya dalam otaknya ia melihat bahwa itu adalah hal yang benar dan harus ia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup.

Dan ketika pagi datang lagi, anak perempuan itu bangun dengan disuguhkan pemandangan yang mengerikan. Tubuh adiknya sendiri, hanya tinggal setengah yang utuh, seolah itulah yang disisakan untuknya.

Anak perempuan itu syok, hingga ia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia mengutuk siapapun yang telah melakukannya, dan ketika ia melirik kesamping mayat adiknya. Ada tulisan 'maaf' yang terukir dengan darah di sana.

Ia tahu itu tulisan siapa dan ia berjanji bahwa ia akan melakukan hal yang sama pada orang itu. Anak perempuan itu menangis lagi dengan hebat, kali ini bukan karena kehilangan adiknya ataupun kepergian sahabatnya yang mengkhianatinya.

Tetapi karena ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus makan...

 **End of Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi selama ia berjalan menuju kedai ramen itu, ia bersenandung lagu kesukaannya sambil berbicara seorang diri.

"Ahh~ kali ini siapa ya yang bersembunyi di kedai ramen itu? Apakah seorang wanita atau laki-laki, ya? Hehe" ujar gadis itu senang.

"Sepertinya semuanya lezat," lanjutnya.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

 ** _A/n : ano~ gomenasai kalau aneh :"v #tumben panjang thor?_**

 ** _Iya lagi rajin #plak_**


	3. Eat

**DESPERADO**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Desperado Takamura Akashi**

 **Genre : Suspense, Agak Sci-Fi, Drama**

 **Warning : Mungkin bahasa kasar, Gore, Weird, etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umm _ano_ ada orang?" ujar seorang wanita dengan baju lolita. Namun hening sekali di tempat itu. Sepertinya kedai ramen tua itu sudah bukan tempat berlindung lagi. Tetapi wanita itu dengan penasaran, menelusuri tiap sudut tempat itu. Berharap ada makanan yang bisa ia makan hari ini.

"Ahh... sepertinya tidak ada," resah wanita itu karena tidak menemukan seorangpun.

 ** _srek srek_**

Terdengar suara dari arah dapur, seketika senyum gembira tercetak di wajah pucat wanita itu. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju dapur, dan mengintip untuk melihat ada apa di sana. Ketika ia mengintip, ia melihat sebuah bayangan yang lewat disertai suara gesekan baju dengan karung-karung beras.

" _Ano_ apa di sana ada orang?" wanita itu bertanya kepada siapapun yang berada di sana.

"Kau siapa?" suara cempreng menjawab dari dalam sana, tetapi belum tampak satupun batang hidungnya.

"Aku Hinata, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" wanita itu bertanya.

"Kurasa tidak bisa, _aneki_ mengatakan aku tidak boleh bertemu siapapun," jawab suara cempreng itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balas wanita itu dengan senyum misteriusnya. Perlahan tanpa mengindahkan perkataan suara itu, ia mencari sumber suara tersebut. Sebisa mungkin wanita itu tidak membuat suara ssedikitpun agar suara tadi tidak kabur.

Ketika wanita itu sudah ada dibelakang sumber suara tadi, netra amethyst nya nampak berbinar. Seperti baru saja menemukan tambang emas. Wajar saja karena di depannya kini ada seorang anak- anak berusia sekitar 10 tahun yang terlihat sehat.Dan tanpa basa-basi ia lalu melepaskan katana nya dan memegangnya di tangan kananya.

" _Itadakimasu_ ~" ujar wanita itu sambil menebaskan katana nya pada leher anak itu tanpa sempat anak itu untuk melawan.

Kepala yang jatuh menggelinding kearah dinding itu menampilkan ekspresi takut dari anak itu yang tercetak jelas. Ah, ekspresi yang benar-benar membuat wanita itu sangat bahagia sekarang.

Darah segar segera membasahi tubuh wanita itu dan mengotori dapur dengan merah pekat. Bau anyir darah begitu merebak, dan sangat menyengat. Tetapi bagi wanita itu-ah bukan- bagi semua yang bisa bertahan hidup sekarang ini, itu adalah sebuah bau yang lezat.

"Makanan itu enak kalau masih segar, hm~" ujar wanita itu setelah ia menyimpan kembali katananya sembari tersenyum. Ia kemudian duduk bersimpuh di samping tubuh tanpa kepala itu dan perlahan menyingkirkan baju yang masih melekat. Ia kemudian memegang bagian tangan mayat anak itu. Bagian tangan adalah bagian kesukaannya untuk yang pertama ia akan makan.

"Saatnya makan," wanita itu kemudian melahap tangan anak kecil itu dengan rakus. Setelah itu, ia melahap semua bagiannya tanpa ada yang tersisa. Hanya tulang yang akan menjadi saksi bahwa ia sudah 'makan' nantinya. Dan entah karena manusia sudah berevolusi ataupun karena kebiasaan, tanpa susah payah gigi manusia bisa menggigit daging mentah itu dengan mudah.

Sama seperti saat memakan roti, tidak susah. Wanita itu begitu menikmati 'hidangan' nya itu. Wajar saja dari 4 hari yang lalu ia belum makan, dan ini sudah sangat cukup untuk 3 hari kedepan. Mungkin cara makan ini terkesan barbar, tetapi ini adalah cara bertahan hidup manusia setelah _catastrophe_ itu terjadi.

Hanya ada hukum rimba disini, makan atau dimakan. Hal ini tentu saja menurunkan jumlah penduduk di dunia secara drastis. Banyak kota yang menjadi kota mati, dan manusia lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi dan memangsa.

Kelakuan manusia sekarang ini layaknya seperti binatang, tidak memiliki perikemanusiaan. Tetapi apabila memang ini terjadi, bukan manusia yang patut disalahkan. Tetapi konspirasi yang telah menghancurkan dunia itu lah yang harusnya bertanggung jawab.

Tidak ada yang namanya tatanan dunia baru. Hanya ada kematian yang tercipta.

"Ahh~ akhirnya kenyang sekali, baiklah saatnya bersembunyi kembali," tidak terkecuali bagi wanita itu. Ia harus bersembunyi jika ingin beristirahat dengan tenang. Tapi tidak serta merta ia akan aman, ia tetap harus waspada dengan segala kemungkinan.

"Naruko! Kau dimana?" panggil seorang wanita lain dari luar dapur.

"Ups," wanita bernetra _amethyst_ itu sepertinya sedang sial hari ini.

Atau beruntung?

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

 **A/n: oke tenang, masih belum gore banget kok :'3**


	4. Survive 1

**DESPERADO**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Desperado Takamura Akashi**

 **Genre : Suspense, Agak Sci-Fi, Drama, Cannibalism**

 **Warning : Mungkin bahasa kasar, Gore, Weird, etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruko! Kau di mana? Keluarlah, di sini sudah aman," teriak suara wanita itu lagi. Dia masih bertahan di luar dapur, dan itu keberuntungan bagi Hinata untuk bersembunyi.

"Pfft... aman katamu?" gumam wanita bersurai indigo itu geli. Ia menertawakan kenaifan wanita barusan yang mengatakan di sini aman. Padahal siapa yang bisa menjamin hal itu.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu akhirnya masuk ke dapur, karena tidak ada balasan dari adiknya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju bagian dalam dapur. Dan ketika ia disuguhi dengan bau anyir darah yang begitu tajam, seketika wajahnya menjadi panik. Dengan cepat ia menuju sumber bau tersebut, dan akhirnya ia melihat genangan darah dengan tulang belulang dan rambut pirang yang sudah ternodai dengan darah merah kental.

Wajah wanita menunjukkan ekpresi kaget yang amat sangat. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa tulang dan rambut itu adalah milik adiknya. Tetapi sebuah bola mata berwarna azure yang indah, mau tak mau membuatnya percaya bahwa itu adalah milik adiknya.

Ia jatuh terduduk dan menatap kosong tulang belulang yang tak bersisa apapun itu. Serpihan daging milik adiknya itu ia pungut dan ia pandangi sedimikian rupa. Tak ada tangis histeris atau pun berteriak hingga seperti orang gila. Hanya banjir air mata dalam diam yang ia tunjukkan.

Perlahan tapi pasti ia memakan serpihan-serpihan daging itu. Ia mencari lagi dan lagi seperti orang kelaparan. "Naruko..." ia mengucapkan nama adiknya berkali-kali, sambil memakan daging mentah yang hanya tinggal serpihan itu. Terakhir ia memungut bola mata milik adiknya itu dan memakannya. Ia sudah tidak memiliki rasionalitas lagi, memenuhi perutnya lah yang terpenting.

Namun, dibalik meja besar di belakang wanita itu sudah menunggu Hinata dengan katana nya yang sudah ada di tangan kanannya. Hinata sudah siap untuk menebas wanita itu kapan saja, dan ketika ia merasa _timing_ nya sudah tepat, ia segera berlari menuju wanita itu dan segera menebas kepalanya.

Tetapi ajaibnya wanita iu bergeser beberapa inchi sehingga yang terkena adalah tangan kirinya. Wanita itu segera menghindar sembari memegangi tangan kirinya yang sudah putus itu.

"Kau yang sudah membunuh adikku?" teriak wanita itu marah kepada Hinata. Tetapi wanita bernetra indigo itu hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi kepada wanita bersurai pirang itu.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Hinata setelah terdiam beberapa waktu. Ia lalu mengibas kan katana nya untuk membersihkan nya dari sisa-sisa darah.

"Sialaaannn!" wanita itu mengambil pisau miliknya dan menyerang Hinata secara membabi buta. Tapi dengan lihai, Hinata menghindarinya.

"Daripada kau hidup seperti itu, lebih baik berikan hidupmu untuk ku," ujar Hinata dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Keparat! Tidak sudi aku memberikan secuil dagingku untuk iblis seperti dirimu!" balas wanita itu putus asa dan ia berlari keluar dapur menuju luar toko ramen itu. Ia berharap bisa kabur dari Hinata dengan berlari secepat mungkin, dan ia senang karena tidak lagi mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya.

"Aku harus ka-" baru saja wanita itu keluar dari toko ramen itu, ia sudah jatuh tidak berdaya. Tubuh tanpa tangan kiri dan kepala itu tergeletak di depan pintu toko ramen. Darah menggenang di sekitar Toko dan trotoar jalan. Hingga mengenai sepatu pantofel milik seseorang.

"Ah, sepatuku kena darah deh," ujar seorang pria sembari membersihkan sepatunya dari darah. Ia terlampau perfeksionis, ia tidak suka hal yang tidak bersih.

"Oh _gomenasai_ Tsunade-san, bukannya aku mengkhianati mu tapi... makan atau dimakan bukan?" ujar pria itu sembari memakan coat hitam dan sarung tangan hitam nya.

Ia dengan cepat dan hati-hati memotong tubuh wanita itu dan memasukkan bagian demi bagiannya ke dalam karung. Kemudian ia membersihkan pisaunya dengan sisa baju milik wanita itu lalu menyimpan pisau itu kembali.

"Oke selesai, saatnya pulang." ujar pria itu sambil berjalan pulang. Tetapi baru saja ia berjalan selangkah, ia ingat kalau ia masih menggunakan coat hitam di dalam cuaca yang panas. Tetapi karen menurutnya tanggung, ia membiarkan nya walaupun peluh mulai timbul di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya setelah pulang aku akan mandi... lagi," ujar pria bersurai kuning cerah itu.

"Ahh~ _mou~_ aku terlalu kenyang untuk pulang, sepertinya aku akan istirahat dulu di sini," rengek wanita bernetra _amethyst_ itu. Ia tidak mengikuti wanita itu karena baginya makanan yang ia makan sudah cukup, jadi tidak perlu lagi ia mengejar wanita itu.

Hinata tampak kekenyangan, ia kemudian mengambil posisi di dalam lemari penyimpanan dapur itu yang cukup untuk dirinya seorang. Ia tidak memperdulikan bau anyir yang begitu menyengat, seolah itu adalah hal yang bisa. Bahkan tidak lama ia tertidur dengan cepat di dalam lemari itu tanpa memperdulikan suara berisik di luar. Ia mendengarnya namun tidak perduli, begitulah cara bertahan hidup.

Bersembunyi dan aman atau, menunjukkan dirimu dan bertarung.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**


	5. Cry Baby

**_DESPERADO_**

 ** _Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Desperado_Takamura Akashi_**

 ** _Genre : Suspense, Agak Sci-Fi, Drama, Cannibalism_**

 ** _Warning : Mungkin bahasa kasar, Gore, Weird, etc._**

 ** _Don't Like, Don't Read_**

.

.

 ** _Srekk Srekk Srekk_**

"Nghh..." netra gadis itu mengerjap perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit ia terbangun dari tidur lelap nya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, yang pasti ia tidak pernah menjadwalkan kapanpun ia harus tidur dan bangun. Cukup jika sudah merasa lelah saja.

Tersadar lemari itu semakin pengap, gadis itu bergegas akan keluar dari sana. Tetapi suara mengganggu yang membangunkannya kembali terdengar.

 ** _Srekk Srekkk Srekk_**

Dengan hati-hati gadis itu mengintip dari lubang kunci. Yang ia lihat hanya dapur yang gelap, dan hanya disinari cahaya rembulan. Tetapi ia masih penasaran, dan tetap menyusuri tiap sudut dapur. Sampai tiba-tiba lubang kunci itu menjadi gelap, ia sadar ada yang tidak beres.

Sepertinya ada seseorang di balik pintu lemari ini. Gadis itu semakin berhati-hati untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Perlahan ia menjauhkan netranya dari lubang kunci dan mencari posisi aman yang tak terlihat meskipun seseorang itu mengintip dari lubang kunci.

"Aku tahu kau bersembunyi di lemari," sahut sebuah suara yang amat berat dari balik pintu.

 ** _Deg_**

 _Sial'_ ujar gadis itu dalam hati

"Tidak usah takut, aku tidak akan menghabisimu. Tidak untuk hari ini," lanjutnya.

 _'Kurasa aku mengenal suara ini'_ pikir gadis itu. Ia tidak mau menjawab apapun yang dikatakan seseorang itu, ia tidak mau mengambil langkah tergesa-gesa yang beresiko kali ini. Posisinya sungguh tidak menguntungkan.

"Kuberitahu kau satu hal, jika kau ingin mencelakaiku, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat." ungkap seseorang itu tanpa ragu.

'Persetan! tidak mungkin kau tidak akan menyerangku balik' balas gadis itu kesal dalam hati.

"Yah jika kau tidak mau, kau bisa menunggu sampai aku pergi beberapa jam lagi." ujar seseorang itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum suasana menjadi hening lagi. Gadis itu tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak keluar, tidak dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

Gadis itu termenung sembari menunggu seseorang itu pergi. Bibir plum nya menyunggingkang senyum pahit sembari mengenang masa itu. Disetiap keheningan seperti sekarang ini, ia pasti akan kembali teringat dengan masa lalu.

Masa dimana ia masih memiliki seseorang yang ia sayang. Ayah, ibu, adik, dan sahabat... semuanya menghilang bersama waktu. Ia ingin selaku berlagak seperti seorang gadis yang kuat. Tetapi jauh tanpa seseorang pun tahu, ia sangat berat menjalani kehidupan yang semakin semena-mena ini.

Ingin rasanya gadis itu berteriak marah kepada _kami-sama,_ tapi ia urungkan karena tidak ada gunanya. Ia cukup mengerti kalau kekuatan dan keberanian lah yang akan membuatnya tetap hidup. Setidaknya sebelum ia membalaskan dendamnya kepada si bedebah yang telah membunuh adiknya dengan keji.

Ia tahu bahwa dia bukanlah lawan yang mudah, tetapi bedebah itu pun tau kalau gadis ini bukan lawan biasa. Mereka terikat takdir yang akan membawa mereka kepada kematian itu sendiri. Setidaknya mereka akan mati dengan tenang apabila salah satu dari mereka sudah terbunuh.

Lagi-lagi air mata gadis itu mengalir perlahan. Sekali lagi ia hanya gadis biasa yang berdiri pada topeng yang dunia buat. Ia pantas untuk menangis bahkan untuk menjadi cengeng sesekali. Setidaknya itu akan meringankan bebannya dalam menghadapi dunia yang sudah 'sakit' ini.

"Kau menangis?" ucap suara berat itu tiba-tiba. Menyadarkan gadis itu dari tangisannya yang tak bersuara.

 _'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun...'_ tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika diriku menyanyikan satu lagu untuk menghiburmu? Balasan untuk kau yang tetap menemaniku dalam diam," ujar suara berat itu. Setelahnya ia benar-benar bernyanyi dengan suara yang pelan.

Nyanyian itu terdengar meluapkan segala perasaan sedih, marah, dan keraguan. Gadis itu tahu lagu itu, itu lagu yang sering ia dengar dari radio ketika ia kecil. Dulu ia merasa penyanyi lagu itu sudah menyerah akan dunia dan menyanyikan lagu yang amat sendu. Tapi sekarang ia merasakan apa yang penyanyi itu rasakan.

Tetapi seketika ia teringat, bahwa suara seseorang itu sangat mirip dengan... ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa baru sekarang ia mengingatnya? Dan ketika ia mulai mengingatnya, di saat itu juga ia mulai ragu akan seseorang itu. Ia ragu kalau seseorang itu tahu bahwa yang berada di dalam lemari itu adalah dirinya.

Dan tepat setelahnya, seseorang itu menyelesaikan lagunya. Meninggalkan keheningan yang nyata. Sampai tanpa bisa dikendalikan, gadis itu mengucap satu patah kata.

"Ayah?"

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

 ** _A/n: Gomen ne Taka lama lanjutinnya, lagi sibuk dengan tes yang berlanjut. Sebenernya masih ada satu tes lagi, semoga Taka lulus tes yang terakhir T_T #Curhat_**

 ** _Jangan lupa comment supaya Taka senang #ngarep. Tapi Flame tidak diterima._**

 ** _Sekian._**


End file.
